Goodbye My Father
by Boo112
Summary: A death on the Street devastates Peter. - Two Parter Story.
1. Goodbye My Father

Just a short two parter story that just so happened to pop into my imagination! Rated M due to a sensitive subject.

Finding Out.

Deirdre headed straight over to the Bookies when she had found him that morning. Ken. Her Husband. Her Soul Mate. Had gone. Forever. Died. In the night. In his sleep. Luckily Tracy had been there to comfort Deirdre as she cried. She tearfully entered the Bookies which had a couple of Punters in watching a race whilst Peter stood behind the desk.

"Oh hiya Deirdre." He greeted his step-mother with a smile before realising that she had been crying. Peter frowned with concern for her. "Deirdre what's wrong?!" Peter asked-her sensitively. "Peter I urm...I need to talk to you in private..." Deirdre trailed-off tearfully. "Okay then yeah sure just wait until this race has finished and then we'll go up to the flat together." He suggested but she just shook her head in disagreement. "No Peter I need to do this now!" She him firmly as she cried, wiping the tears away whilst she did-so. "Okay. Calm down and come through to my Office alright?!" Peter told her calmly, completely unaware so far of the devastating news that was about to hit him.

"Peter urm it's your Dad...He's..." Deirdre couldn't finish the sentence without crying. "Deirdre sit down..." Peter urged her worriedly. "My Dad's what Deirdre?!" He asked her with a very concerned voice now. "He's Dead Peter. Your Dad is dead." It took a couple of seconds for Deirdre's words to sink in before they then had any effect on Peter. "W-what?!" Peter asked her tearfully in confusion. "He can't be. I mean...No. Not my Dad. Not him?!" Peter asked as the tears then began to fall from him eyes. "Oh Darlin' come here." Deirdre said as she then hugged Peter tightly. "Now listen I've gotta get back to Tracy. Do you wanna come?!" She asked both sensitively and tearfully as she then released her step-son from,the close hug that they were sharing. "No I...I just wanna be on my own..." Peter trailed-off, he was obviously still in shock. "Okay then. But just promise me that you won't drink?!" She asked-of him. "Oh no of-course I won't. I can't that say I'm not tempted too but I could never do that to Dad...I won't let him down...Never again..."

As soon as Deirdre had left, Peter then shut the Bookies and then almost instantly burst into floods of tears. "Dad!" He then cried to himself sadly. He sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball as he then cried his eyes out.

Once he had eventually managed to pull himself together, he rang Carla who was in the factory still at work...

"So are we good for this meeting this afternoon then yeah?!" Michelle asked Carla as her phone then began to ring.

"Yeah of course we are it's dead important ain't it?! Hang on a sec let me just get this it's Peter..."

"Hey Baby...Are you okay?!...What's wrong?! You sound like you're crying...Baby talk to me...What's happened?!...Oh darlin...Oh my gosh that's awful...Well I've got a meeting but...Yeah okay...At the flat yeah?!...Alright baby calm down...Heyyy don't cry don't cry...I love you too...Bye."

"What's up with him?!" Michelle asked. "Nothing 'Chelle, listen you're gonna have to deal with this new client by yourself I'm afraid..." Carla said and Michelle then just sighed in pure annoyance. "Carla! Peter needs to learn that you can't just go running to him at the drop of a hat every time he has a problem..." She told her best-friend angrily! "No honestly 'Chelle you didn't hear him he sounded devastated...And if only you knew what has happened...I'm sorry babes but I've gotta be with Peter on this occasion...He's crying his eyes out over there Michelle and he needs me!" Carla replied firmly before she then grabbed her hand bag and then headed back to the flat to be with Peter.

Carla arrived back at the flat as quickly as she possibly could after that horrible news that she had just received from Peter over the phone! She nervously but quietly walked-into the flat to find him sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, obviously crying his eyes out. "Oh Baby..." She whispered, more to herself than to Peter. After that Carla didn't say a word for a couple of minutes, she just ran over to Peter and then held him closely against her chest as he cried his eyes out, Carla wasn't far off the tears herself now.

Eventually, after sitting there in silence for around 10 Minutes, with just the sound-of Peter's crying for noise, Peter spoke up. "What am I gonna do without him Carla?!" He cried to her tearfully, but she could tell that he wasn't finished quite yet. "If it wasn't for my Dad then Simon would be some poor neglected kid right now...I'd be out getting drunk all the time if it wasn't for my Dad...He's still continued to support me when I really didn't deserve it!" He told Carla truthfully and she just sighed in sympathy for her poor boyfriend.

"Your Dad was an amazing man sweetheart...And I know you must feel a little bit lost at the moment...But you'll get through this...With me...And Deirdre, and even Tracy..." Carla tried to re-assure him. "Hey listen why don't we go over there ey?! Whatever Tracy did to isn't important anymore...Families need to pull together at sad times like this..." Carla told Peter truthfully, that little bit of advice had come from Carla's own experience of her own family NOT pulling together when they had really needed too...

"Will you come with me?!" Peter asked her tearfully.

"Oh Baby of-course I will...I won't even leave your side unless you want me to okay?! Now Come-on. Let's go..." Carla told him gently as she then carefully led him towards the front-door of their little-tiny-flat.

They had soon arrived at Deirdre's and Peter immediately fell into his step-mothers comforting arms as they cried together, so Carla approached Tracy as she entered the living room. "Get lost Carla! No-one wants you here!" She told her harshly whilst crying herself.

"Well Peter does, he asked me to come. But now is not the time for arguments Tracy now come-here!" She told Tracy firmly but sympathetically at the same time, she had just lost her Father. Carla pulled her Sister in law in for a hug as she finished the speaking part and Tracy soon then softened and thanked Carla for being there for them all at this difficult time.

Peter then approached them both as Deirdre sat herself down into the chair that Ken always used to sit in. "Peter!" Tracy cried as Carla then handed Tracy over to him.

"Trace! I can't believe it!" The step brother and sister cried into each others shoulders at they hugged each other tightly. Ken wasn't Tracy's biological Father, but he had adopted her as a child and Tracy had always called him 'Dad' anyway, so they were just as close as any other biological Father & Daughter relationship that they knew.  
Eventually, everyone sat themselves down as they began to grieve and think about Ken. Tracy sat next to Deirdre at the table and Carla & Peter cuddled-up on the sofa together. Carla couldn't bare the awkward silence and tears of devastation any longer so she decided to try and be helpful.

"Right then guys, I know I only came into the Barlow family a couple of years ago now, but I knew Ken well enough to know that he was a man who believed in moving forwards and looking at the positives! So Deirdre, Tracy, I'm gonna get the both of you and myself a large glass of red wine, Peter, I'll get you an orange juice, and we're gonna toast Ken Barlow for the great man that he was." Carla told them all, and they were all in agreement with Carla as she headed through to the kitchen and busied herself with making the drinks.

She had soon re-appeared and went and re-positioned herself next to Peter on the sofa after she had handed the drinks out to everyone. "My goodness could I do with something stronger...But I wouldn't do that...I couldn't..." Peter trailed-off as he sipped at orange juice.

"To Ken Barlow!" Carla began, getting tearful herself now as he held-up the large glass of red wine out infront of her so that everyone could see it. "Loving Father." She said as she then looked at both Peter & Tracy. "Loving Husband." She continued as she then looked-at Deirdre. "Loving Grand-Parent, Father In Law, Son, and so much more I'm sure of that." Carla sighed as she finished her speaking. "To Ken!" She toasted to them all tearfully.

"To Ken."  
"To Dad." They all replied sadly as they then all downed the remainders of their drinks.

Later that afternoon, Peter had gone outside into the back garden/patio, and after a few-minutes, a worried Carla went to join him.  
"Hey..." She began sympathetically.

"Sorry I just needed some air..." He replied to her.

"No that's fine. I was just worried about ya that's all...Are you okay?!" Carla asked him in what was practically a whisper.

"I'm dreading telling Simon...I mean I know he's that bit older now...But he's already had so much death in his life...His Mum, His flippin' rabbit, and then it was Blanche, his great Grandma...And now it's his Grandad, all of that and he's just a 10 Year Old Kid..." Peter cried to Carla.

"He's a strong kid Baby...I don't think you need to worry about Si...I'm sure Leanne would understand if you wanted her to tell him..." Carla trailed-off sympathetically.

"No I've got to tell him. It's got to be me! I was the person who told him about all of the other deaths that he's experienced...So it's got to be me now!" Peter told Carla truthfully.

"Okay darlin', we can get Leanne to bring him around after football practice then can't we?!"

"Yeah okay...Ya know...My Dad...He always knew what to say and what to do in these kinds of situations...He always knew how to re-assure me and make me feel better..." Peter said as the tears returned once again. "I loved him Carla. He was my Dad and I loved him...I just wish that I'd have told him that more often!" Peter cried to Carla as she then hugged him tightly.

"Shhh baby. It's okay. Your Dad would have known that you loved him. So don't go regretting what you did or didn't say to him now. Because he'll know. He would have known." Carla told Peter re-assuringly. "And he loved you just as much as you loved him. He loved you just as much as I love you. And I want you to know Baby, that I will look after you. I'll keep you safe. And I'll hold ya when ya cry."

"And what about me?! What does a useless alcoholic like me do?!"

"You're a recovering alcoholic baby." Carla corrected him. "And what do you do darlin'?! Peter you live to make your Dad proud of you everyday.

Peter then kissed Carla meaningfully on the lips, but pulling away as the tears got the better of him.

"What was that for baby?!" Carla asked him both quietly and innocently.

"That was to show my Dad, wherever he is now, that you're the woman that I am finally with a woman who makes me feel happy and who makes me feel like I'm actually worth something. I love you Carla."

"I love you too Peter."

"Too my Dad." Peter said as he then kissed Carla on the lips.

"To your Dad." Carla replied as they then both cuddled-up to each other for a while, before they then both headed-back-inside together. Where both Deirdre and Tracy were waiting for them.

The final chapter is next and it will be the Funeral. - Please Review!


	2. The Funeral

A week later and it was time for the funeral of Ken Barlow. It had been a difficult week for all of the people concerned. Both Deirdre and Peter had seemed-to be inconsolable ever since they had just found-out this very-sad-news about their loved-one. And as-much as Tracy Barlow had tried to play the 'hard and tough woman who never cries act' for the most of the time, even she broke-down occasionally, meaning that Carla had become a real-tower-of strength for them all. As suspected, Rob had mysteriously disappeared-off into his own little-whole the minute Tracy wasn't so much fun…..Some boyfriend he was turning-out to be ey?!

The had finally arrived for the funeral, and Carla watched-on in concern for her beloved as Peter sat on the sofa putting his tie-on to go with his suit. All that Carla wanted-to do was just to hug and hug Peter until he felt better, but at the same-time, she knew that this wouldn't necessarily help, and the last-thing she wanted-to right-now was to suffocate-Peter. Luckily, he hadn't pushed-her-away too much during this difficult time like he normally-did when things got a little-bit too much for the poor-man.

Carla was brought away from all of her thoughts and worries about what to do when she suddenly saw the kafuffle that was going-on with Peter and his tie. His hands were shaking, and eventually, the threatening tears just got all too much for Peter as he then gave-up on his tie, throwing-it to the ground as he then stood-up and then stormed-off into their bedroom that they shared together, slamming the door firmly shut behind-him.

Carla gave-him 5 Minutes to cry some-of the many tears out by himself before she then decided to go-into the room, his tie now in her hand. Entering quietly, she spotted Peter curled-into a ball on the bed, in a very child-like way as he struggled to stop-himself from crying any further. Carla didn't say a word, she just climbed-onto the bed next to Peter and then gently rubbed her hand around his back-in soothing circular-motions. "I'm Here." She told-him simply. "You won't be alone today Baby. You do know that don't you?!" Carla told the love her life extremely sensitively as Peter then began to sit-himself-up to face Carla.

"There could be millions of people at that Church today Carla, but I'd still feel like the loneliest man on earth….." Peter told Carla tearfully but truthfully. He was lost without his Father. Completely and utterly lost. And Carla knew that.

"I can't say I know how you're feeling right-now Baby, because I don't…..I can't…..But I do understand…..Now listen, as Ken Barlow's son you should know better than anybody that he was a man who liked wearing his ties on special-occasions!" Carla said as she then carefully placed the tie around Peter's neck and did-it up for him. "There we go. Now come-on, come back into the Living-Room. Deirdre will be here with Tracy & Simon soon." Carla told-him, gently stroking Peter's cheek before she then headed-out of the bedroom, allowing Peter to come-on through to the living-room in his own-time.

She smiled-at him gently when eventually he-did. Walking-over to him she rested her hands against his shoulders. "You look handsome." She softly told-him in a kind-way.

"Well thanks…..But I certainly don't feel very handsome….." He trailed-off sadly as he then nervously sniffled-in a few-years.

"You've got your Dad's eyes. They're all twinkly and gorgeous." Carla practically whispered to Peter.

"But I don't have my Dad though do I?!" Peter replied to Carla as she watched a single-tear then fall-down his cheek.

"Oh Baby. Come-Here." Carla said, gently kissing Peter on the lips before she then embraced-him in a very tight and close hug.

Later-on that morning, they had just arrived-at the Church, and Peter had been one of the coffin-bearers, and Carla just watched-on proudly as he battled-against the tears to make his Father proud-of him.

They all took their seats on the front-row. Tracy was on the end, followed-by Amy, Deirdre, and then Simon, Peter and then last-of all, Carla, who was gripping-onto Peter's hand tightly as the service began.

"Are you okay Dad?!" Simon innocently asked-his Father, the word 'Dad' hitting Peter hard every-time that he heard-it.

"Listen to me Si, if…..No…..When I cry today, 'cause I probably will at some-point today…..Then I just want ya to give-me one of those big-fat hug of yours and say 'I love you Dad.' Is that okay with you Son?!" Peter asked Simon tearfully as Simon then hugged his Dad tightly.

"I love you Dad. Is that good-enough?!" Simon asked-him sweetly.

"That's perfect mate. Thank-You. You're a good-lad." Peter told-him, extremely tearfully-now as Carla began to rub his back once-again.

It was later-on in the service now, and it was Peter's turn to give a speech. He was following-on from Deirdre, who was now-in floods of tears herself. Peter then approached the mic-stand as he then began to speak, not taking his eyes off-of Carla as he shook with both nerves and sadness.

"I loved my Dad…..And I admit we've had more than our fair-share of fall-outs over the years…..But from sending-me and Susan away-to Glasgow after my Mum died…..To keeping Simon from me when I was drunk…..Everything's been done with the best-intentions…..And he always had what was best for me in the long-run at heart….." Peter paused to pull-himself together before he then continued to speak.

"My Dad was an amazing-man…..Full of intelligence & wisdom…..But not so full of common-sense….." Everyone quietly chuckled-at that sarcky comment from Peter. "But deep-down he was a man that cared deeply about the Street that he lived-on and all of the people-in-it…..And I know that I'm biased but I think it's safe to say that there is no-other man on this whole-earth that is quite like my Father….." Peter continued to speak as the tears then began to roll-down his cheeks, Carla's heart melted-in pure-sympathy for Peter as she watched-him cry up-there all by himself.

"My Dad was always there for me…..He'd chat to me…..Make me endless cups of tea when all I really wanted was to down a bottle of whisky…..And even after all of the silly mistakes that I continue to make to this very-day…..He was still there for me to pick-up the pieces after I had made all-of the mess…..Even when I really really Really did not deserve-it. Anyway, I won't ramble on…..The only words that I have left to say I'm going to say to my Dad…..and I'm gonna do-it quickly before I break-down….." Peter explained to the crowds of people tearfully.

Peter approached the coffin, and brought his two first fingers to his lips, kissing them before he then gently placed-them against the coffin. "I loved you so much Dad, and I always will love ya. I'll never forget you and I'll miss you more than you could ever-imagine. I love you Dad." Peter finished, before he then rushed-back to his seat, where he then broke-down into floods of tears and Carla comforted-him the best she could whilst Simon hugged-his Dad tightly, clinging onto hi for dear-life.

Later that day, in the evening-time, they had a gathering the Rovers Return to celebrate the life of Ken Barlow. Deirdre approached Peter & Carla, who were stood-together in the corner. "Listen Peter, before I get myself ridiculously drunk I want you to know how proud I am of ya today! And be sure to know that your Dad would be just as proud of you, if not more." Deirdre told Peter sweetly before she then hugged-her Step-Son tightly.

"Hey you too Deirdre. I don't think I would have coped with today if it wasn't for you, Tracy, Simon and Carla here. You've all been rocks to me. So thank-you, both of you." Peter told both of the two-ladies before Deirdre then wandered-off.

Carla then wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as he loosed-his tie a little-bit. "I love you so much Peter Barlow. And the speech that you have at the Church earlier…..Well it was just perfect-Baby….." She told-him both sweetly and softly.

"Really?! Dya think-so?" Peter then asked Carla nervously.

"Yes I do think-so….." Carla replied before she then captured Peter's lips into her own, kissing-him meaningfully on the lips as she then began to close her eyes and rest her hand against the back of Peter's soft, brown, but short hair.

"Thank-You for being there for-me Baby….." Peter trailed-off, sounding-extremely grateful for Carla's support-recently.

"Hey where-else would I be ey?! I love ya! And I think that you were so brave making that speech today. I think you've made your Dad proud Peter." Carla then told-him sweetly.

* * *

_**So that's the end of this short but sad story! **_

_**Please-Review Your Thoughts! **_


	3. The First Christmas

_**Someone requested that I did the aftermath to this short fic. So request granted. (: **_

_**I thought I'd do a couple of months later. – Hope that's okay.**_

Christmas had finally arrived. It had been a difficult year for all concerned-In the Barlow Family, and as Peter and Carla got dressed that morning, something told Carla that Peter was feeling just a little-bit uneasy today, and she wondered why. He was leaning against the kitchen counter when Carla had approached-him. Playfully squeezing his cheeks she smiled at a sad looking Peter.

"Hey, cheer-up baby, it's Christmas!" She told-him softly before then then pottered-off to get-ready to head-over to Number One to spend the day with Simon, Amy, Deirdre & Tracy. A.K.A. – The rest of the Barlow Family.

"Carla….." Peter suddenly called-her and she re-appeared from the bedroom.

"Yeah?!" She asked.

"Come-Here." He requested, holding her by the waist as she did-so.

"Can we stay-here for a little-bit longer?! I mean, there's no rush is there?!" Peter asked-Carla a little-awkwardly.

"Hey, you've been putting this off all morning. Now what's up?!"Carla asked. – It was unusual for Peter to be the less enthusiastic-one. – Usually it was Carla that moaned and tried to excuse-herself from Family Events.

"It's just not gonna seem right…..Is it?!" Peter trailed-off sadly.

"Okay Baby you're making no-sense whatsoever now….." Carla replied.

"Without my Dad…..A Family Christmas without my Dad…..Well that's just something that I'd rather not have thank-you very much….." He revealed-to an understanding Carla, who sighed with sadness at his words.

"Awww Baby. Your Dad would want ya be happy this Christmas. And you're not gonna be that if you're moping around here all day are ya?! Ken Barlow was all about Family…..And if he was here he'd be telling-you to stop being so silly and to get-over there right-away…..Wouldn't he Baby?!" She told her saddened-Partner.

"You're right…..He would…..But that doesn't stop-me dreading every minute of it though does it?!"

A couple of hours later and all of the Barlow's had just finished eating Christmas Dinner together.

"Mmm Deirdre that was delicious. Thank-You." Carla said as she finished her very-last mouthful.

"Awww thank-you Sweetheart. That's very kind-of you to say so….." Deirdre replied which was followed-by a rather awkward-silence. There it was. The gap left by Kenneth Barlow. If it wasn't Blanche filling the awkward-silences it was always Ken…..But now that neither of them were around, their silence fillers were being greatly missed.

"Dad always used to moan that you over-did the sprouts." Tracy then said, as-if she was thinking what everyone else had been thinking at exactly the same-time as them all.

"And the gravy! He always used to say that the gravy was lumpy!" Simon replied, with a sad-chuckle.

"I wonder if Grandad Ken is eating his Christmas Dinner up in Heaven?!" Amy then pondered-extremely-innocently.

"Oh I'm sure he is Darlin'." Carla replied. "God would have cooked-everyone-up there a Heavenly Feast!" She told the kids excitably.

"Too Right." Deirdre replied, keeping-her Spirits up for the sake-of the kids. "Ey Peter?!" She then asked-him.

Peter, however, had gone very quiet all of a sudden. The talk-of his late Father all too much for the poor and grieving-man. He seemed-to be in his own-little world at the moment.

"Huh?! Sorry?!" He asked snapping-out-of-it all of a sudden.

"Nothing Sweetheart." Deirdre replied, sensing that Peter was feeling a little-down today.

"Are you okay Peter?!" Tracy asked Peter, with concern for her elder-brother lacing-her-tone as she did-so.

"I just need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back-in a bit." Peter said, before he then left the dinner-table and headed-out onto the Street.

Carla sighed with worry as Peter shut-the-door behind-him. Noticing Carla's concerned-facial-expressions, Deirdre reached-over the table and then took Carla's hand-into her own.

"The First Christmas is always hard-love…..Without a parent…..I should know. I felt the same-way after my Mother had died….." Deirdre informed Carla sweetly.

"Ya don't think he's gonna hit the bottle do ya?!" Tracy asked with worry filling-her throat.

"Nooo…..No He wouldn't…..He couldn't…..Not after everything that has happened this year….." Carla trailed-off sadly.

Peter had infact headed-towards the local-cemetery, and was now sat-at his Father's Grave. On the Grave it read in italic-writing _'Loving Husband, Father & Grand-Parent. Dearly Loved. Greatly Missed.' _

"I've missed you today Dad. Christmas just isn't the same-without-ya. I know that you'll probably want-me to go back to the rest-of the Family in a minute…..But I just couldn't bear the thought-of you being all-alone on Christmas Day…..I brought-you some White-Wine…..Don't worry I'm not gonna drink-it...But I'd never deny you a glass-of your favourite Christmas Drink just 'cos I can't have any…..Merry Christmas Dad. I will always love-you." Peter said before he then shed a few-tears, crying them away as he opened the bottle-of wine and then placed-it onto his Father's Grave.

"I thought we might find you here." A Female-Voice then said from just behind Peter. – It was Carla, who was stood-next-to Deirdre as they linked-arms together.

Peter turned-to tearfully-look at the two-ladies before he then stood-up and looked-at them properly. Carla sighed sadly as she spotted-the red-rings around his eyes.

"Have you been crying?!" She asked-him softly, but worriedly.

"Just a little-bit….." He replied both sadly and tearfully.

"It's okay to feel upset ya know Peter?!" Deirdre told-him sympathetically.

Carla then looked-around past Peter to Ken's Grave, spotting the bottle-of White-Wine.

"Is that booze?!" Carla then asked-Peter curiously, as her Heart began to race and race at the thought of Peter drinking-again. No No No. This could not be happening-to them. Not today. Not at Christmas!

Peter then picked-up the bottle-of Wine and handed-it to Carla. "I haven't touched a drop and that I can promise-you Carla. It's Open…..But it's a full-bottle….." He explained-to her gently.

"Then why buy it?!" Deirdre questioned.

"Dad always liked a glass or two of White Wine on Christmas Day….." Peter trailed-off as Carla just sighed-sadly-in pure-sympathy for her boyfriend as a few-more tears dropped-down from his eyes and then onto his cheeks.

"Oh Baby Come-Here." Carla requested as she hugged-Peter tightly.

"I miss him Carla. I miss him so-much." He cried-to her, as all of the grief of losing-his-Father, suddenly came-flooding-back-to him. The grief that he had coped so well with ever-since Ken's death…..Up until now that was of-course.

"I know you do Sweetheart. But trust-me when I say this Baby…..He would be absolutely delighted that you came-here to spend Christmas with him today. He really-would. But you've got an excited little-boy back at Number-One who is waiting to open the rest-of his Christmas Presents…..And he refuses to do it without his Daddy….." Carla sweetly-informed Peter.

"Come-On then you two. Let's go-back-home." Deirdre said as Carla & Peter then began to walk-on ahead together. "I'll see you soon my Love." Deirdre said as she looked-at Ken's Grave, blowing-him a kiss before she began to walk-home herself, just behind a quiet Carla & Peter.

Back-at Number-One later-on that evening, the kids were all in bed, and Deirdre and Tracy had both fallen-asleep in the arm-chairs in the living-room, leaving just Carla & Peter awake-now as they cuddled-up to each-other on the sofa.

Peter sighed. "Hmmm what a day ey?!" He told Carla with a small and tired smile.

"Yeah what a day!...He'd be so proud-of you, ya know. Your Dad." She replied as she looked-up at Peter.

"I wish he could have seen Simon's Face when he opened that massive Present….." Peter said with a wide-smile-on his face.

"Yeah I'll never forget the smile on that little-kids face!" Carla replied as Peter thought about his Father, his facial-expression changing from a smile to a more serious and thoughtful look as he did-so. Carla watched-him carefully.

"Are you okay?!" She asked-him softly.

"Yeah….." He trailed-off quietly.

"Are you sure about that?!" She replied and Peter just sighed-in return.

"I will be Carla….." He responded-with.

"Okay. Well, hey, listen. Merry Christmas Baby." Carla told Peter sweetly.

"Merry Christmas." Peter said before he then leaned-back and tiredly but lightly shut his eyes as Carla watched-on, placing the sweetest and softest of kisses onto Peter's lips as she did-so.

"I Love You." She whispered before she then fell-asleep in Peter's arms herself.

_**Please-Review!**_


End file.
